


Please, Allow Us?

by Oddcompass



Series: The Please Series [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A slight praise kink, A tiny sprinkle of fluff at the end, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Curious Androids, F/M, Foursome, Hand Jobs, It's hard to write foursomes lmao, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: The two curious androids had been asking progressively about more 'interesting' questions, lately. They averaged between questions like, "Have you ever thought about watching us kiss other people like we do with you?" to more risqué  questions like, "Have you ever considered a threesome?". All in all, you should have been prepared for something like this to happen but it still had you frozen in shock to see it happen, eyes glued to the scene before you. Although, one thing was for certain now.You were going to have an interesting day.-----AKA: Another Android/Human Threesome





	1. Connor and Caleb's Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally made it! This is the first gender neutral reader smut that I've ever made so if I messed something up, please feel free to let me know so I can fix it! I originally wasn't going to make it a threesome but I really wanted to have the reader have both at the same time klsjfakjsl But I started writing like, 2 or 3 separate stories yesterday and I kept jumping between them, writing like made, so they may be out later today. This is also the smutty version of Please, May I? so there's that as well!
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there may be errors. I hope you enjoy this despite it!

This is not what you expected to come home to in the slightest and yet, here you are, standing in the doorway of your house, watching the scene before you. Somewhere down the line, you thought this might happen. The two curious androids had been asking progressively about more 'interesting' questions, lately. They averaged between questions like, "Have you ever thought about watching us kiss other people like we do with you?" to more risqué questions like, "Have you ever considered a threesome?". All in all, you should have been prepared for something like this to happen but it still had you frozen in shock to see it happen, eyes glued to the scene before you. Although, one thing was for certain now. 

 

You were going to have an interesting day.

 

Connor and Caleb, RK800 and RK900, the two androids that seemed dead set on kissing you whenever they could, were making out on Hank's couch. Now, you weren't sure if they noticed you standing there, but if they did it didn't deter their efforts in the slightest. Caleb had Connor on his lap, his hands roaming over his back while Connor's hands were on Caleb's shoulders, keeping him close. You could see their tongues winding around each other from your position and, oddly enough, both of their eyes were open. You could see Caleb's LED was yellow and assumed he was collecting information on it. Surely, they'd stop if they see you enter. Right?

 

"Uh, hey?" You tried to yell but the sight had you feeling embarrassed, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. You felt like you shouldn't be privy to what they were doing. You then wondered if that's how Hank felt finding the three of you kissing all over his house.

 

They slowly broke apart, eyes still on each other. You could see Caleb's LED ring circling for a moment before he turned to you, a smile on his face. "Hello, [Y/N]. We didn't expect you to be home so early."

 

"I tried to tell you that I heard them come in," Connor was saying, retracting his hands from the other's shoulders to instead rest on Caleb's arms. "You didn't want to listen to me."

 

"The information I was trying to collect had important value, Connor. You, most of all, should know this."

 

You watched in stunned silence as the two androids bickered with each other, seemingly forgetting you were standing there. You weren't entirely sure what the hell they were talking about, but witnessing something like that had you feeling some type of way. Perhaps it was odd to you, personally, because they looked so much alike, but they have said on multiple occasions, they aren't siblings. How could they be, they questioned you one day. They can't share genetic DNA like you humans could. It was just a result of programming from the same model.

 

You pushed the thought out of your head, instead trying to find a way to intervene into their conversation. After a moment of them still continuing to ignore you, you spoke up, voice trying to sound cool and collected. Obviously, it failed. "Hey, guys? What's going on here?"

 

They didn't answer, only looked at each other as if communicating with each other before turning back to you. 

 

"We would like to try sexual intercourse with you, [Y/N]." Caleb, as blunt as always, didn't even bat an eyelash at his statement. Instead, he smiled again. "It is something we were going to attempt together, but now that you have arrived, perhaps it would be best if you joined us."

 

"Yes," Connor agreed and you felt like your breath was stolen from your lungs. "We have been gathering information for the past few days on the matter. Please, join us."

 

What in the fuck? What the hell? They were asking you to join them for a threesome? What was the world coming to.

 

Connor had gotten up from Caleb's lap, slowly coming to your side. "Please, [Y/N]. We want to experience this with you."

 

"It is true what he says." Caleb followed Connor's lead, coming up to your other side. "However, at any point during coitus, if you feel uncomfortable we will cease everything."

 

Standing between the two androids had you wanting to sink into the floor but, honestly, it's not like you haven't thought about it before. Besides, you've been kissing them both on and off for a while now and perhaps you had some alone time with the exact same proposition in mind before. Knowing those two, the opportunity is a "now or never" type deal, so it was either accept or never get the chance again.

 

Looking up at their faces, you could imagine how they would feel against other parts of you, their hands roaming over your body in a more intimate way. Yeah, maybe this could be a rather interesting set up.

 

You finally nodded at them, a shy smile working itself onto your lips. "I mean, sure. Yeah, I'll try it out."

 

They seemed to relax at that and took your hands, dragging you to your bedroom. Thankfully, Hank said he probably wouldn't be home for most of the day. Maybe Lady Luck would be on your side today and not allow Hank to see you fucking two androids in his house.

 

They closed the bedroom door behind you, both of their hands immediately sliding across your body eagerly. They seemed to move in tandem with each other, moving onto opposite sides of your neck, their mouths working against the flesh there. You closed your eyes at the feeling of their tongues and teeth on you, biting, licking, and sucking all over your neck. You moaned outright at the feeling, knowing that there'd be marks their in to morning. You ran your hands over their chests, feeling the solid muscle beneath their clothes.

 

Soon, Connor had worked his way back up to your lips, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Caleb had ventured further down, kissing along your collarbone, his hands venturing underneath your shirt and ghosting over your stomach. You didn't know what to do, then, feeling overwhelmed and unsatisfied all at the same time. Their hands and mouths felt like searing heat against your skin, leaving a trail of fire wherever they went. It had your knees wanting to give out. You could feel yourself moaning into Connor's mouth and he greedily swallowed them down, kissing you harder. 

 

Caleb started to tug on your shirt, causing you to break your kiss with Connor. As soon as your shirt was removed, Connor slid down your body, his mouth and hands leaving a trail of kisses along your chest and stomach. He paid particular attention to your sides, occasionally biting as he went down. Caleb claimed your lips in a heated kiss in Connor's place, one of his hands brushing feather light against the base of your throat. Everything they were doing sent shivers down your spine and pulled a moan from your throat. 

 

Connor had quickly made his way to the top of your pants, hands quickly unfastening them and slipping them off of you. Without breaking your kiss with Caleb, you kicked off your pants and underwear. Connor's mouth was on your legs, then, kissing between your thighs. You spread your legs further for him, wanting to give him full access to everything you had. The android below you wasted no time in putting his mouth on you, licking and sucking at you with fervor. His mouth felt like cloud nine, along with Caleb's. Both android's left you panting and wanting more, moaning into Caleb's mouth. 

 

You wanted them to fuck you senseless, then. It didn't really matter at that point. You just wanted to feel their bodies rocking into yours, having you scream their names in ecstasy.

 

"Perhaps we should move to the bed," Caleb mumbled against your lips. "I want to try something."

 

Connor gave you one last lick before backing off, looking up at you with a wet mouth and wide eyes. "Yes. Lets do that."

 

Again, Connor and Caleb grabbed your hands and led you the short distance to the bed. Caleb instructed Connor to remove his clothes while he does the same. You sat on the bed, watching them with bated breath. As they undressed, they took time to run their hands over each other's bodies, kissing at ribcages and licking at hipbones. It was an enticing sight, one that had you running a hand between your legs at the sight. They noticed you and only kept exploring each other, smirks on their faces. They seemed to enjoy the attention, pressing their bodies together and kissing deeply, breaking apart to gauge your reaction.

 

They did break apart from each other soon, though, making you whine. Connor laughed at that and placed a kiss on your jaw, licking a stripe there before crawling onto the bed behind you. You watched as he got settled on his back, legs open and showing off his cock, hard and twitching. You ached to have it in your mouth and Caleb seemed to realize it. 

 

Said android urged you towards Connor, pressing gently against your shoulder. "Go on, [Y/N]. I will join momentarily."

 

You wasted no time in following what he said. You scampered between Connor's legs and slipped him into your mouth. The groan that left his lips was hypnotically encouraging and it spurred you to swallow him down your throat, relishing the feel of him pressing there. Connor choked on a moan at that, his hands going to your head, gripping your hair in tight fists. He bucked up into your mouth as you bobbed your head on him, your name slipping from his lips as he did so. You looked up to see his head thrown back, mouth agape. You could've sworn you saw a sapphire blush creep up his neck and coat his face. It was adorable, in a way. Perhaps you could have Caleb looking like that at some point today.

 

Speak of Caleb, he crawled onto the bed and removed put both hands on either side of your head, pulling you back slightly. 

 

You were about to complain but Connor spoke, voice sounding surprisingly composed despite what was happening just moments earlier. "Please, I want to taste you again." He begged, his hands already pulling you closer to him. He kissed you before turning you around, coming face to face with both of their cocks while Connor quickly got to work back on you, a drawn out moan being his prize.

 

Caleb held your face up with a finger under your chin, smirking down at you. You saw him press his cock to Connor's, stroking both of them in one wide hand. You tried to look down but he kept your face held up, keeping your eyes trained on his face. He closed his eyes when you moaned again, Connor having redoubled his efforts between your legs. You could feel Caleb's arm brushing against your face as he stroked their cock together, an appreciative groan dripping from his mouth. He looked delicious like that above you, body rocking slightly into his pumping fists, lips starting to tremble. 

 

"Kiss me, Caleb," You whispered, eyes already shutting when Connor's moan vibrated against you in just the right ways. 

 

Caleb crashed his lips with yours, his free hand gripping the back of your head, holding you in place. His tongue slid into your mouth, vigorously tangling with yours, keeping control of the kiss. He kissed you like he was drowning and you were going to be the one to save him. His tongue slipped inside of your mouth, excitedly twirling with yours. You moaned into his mouth, loving the power he was exerting in the kiss. Caleb bit your bottom lip intermediately, his mouth hot against yours. His breathing was getting harder and you could feel his body heating up exceptionally, hotter than you were used to feeling from him.

 

Just as you were about to pull back and ask if he was alright, Caleb's body stuttered, a shuddering moan quaking against your mouth. Connor had moaned at the same time he did, hands digging into your ass. You could feel something splash against your chest, blanketing the expanse there. You wanted to look down to see but Caleb held you in place, still kissing you fervently. Both of his hands gripped your face, bringing you up and against him. The come on your chest spread across his torso, mingling with the light sheen of sweat between both of your bodies. Caleb didn't seem to mind, not removing his mouth from yours even as Connor slithered from out beneath you, running his hands across both of your bodies. 

 

Suddenly, you looked down to see Connor lapping at the mess on both yours and Caleb's chests, his hands shaking slightly. The other android didn't leave you enough time to enjoy the sight before he dragged your mouth back to his, kissing you with the same force as last time. You could feel yourself getting lost in his kiss, completely at his mercy. He moved his hands back behind your head, his fingers splaying in your hair, keeping you in place. You panted into his mouth, feeling almost like you were dizzy. His hands were strong on you and you loved the feeling of them on you.

 

Connor pulled Caleb from your kiss, eyes pleading and wide. You watched as his tongue darted out to take in the last of the come on his bottom lip. "I want to be inside of you, [Y/N]." He gently pushed you back until you back against the headboard and he placed himself in front of you. "I need to feel you."

 

You nodded, spreading your legs for him. He quickly got into position, looking at you one last time, before slowly pushing inside of you. A low groan emitted from him and you could hear a fan kick on inside of him, whirring quickly. He ignored it, though, placing a kiss on your sweaty forehead. You honestly surprised that he was still hard but you assumed that they didn't necessarily have to dress like you humans did. 

 

"Stay still, Connor," Caleb whispered, voice wavering slightly. He got behind Connor, placing a kiss on his neck. You could see where their skin peel back at the contact before reforming just as fast as it was gone. "We will have to work together for this to work properly, understand?" When Connor nodded, Caleb kept speaking. "You did start to produce lubrication already, yes?" Connor nodded again, whimpering. "Excellent."

 

Caleb slid inside of Connor, then, slow and steady. You could feel Connor's body shiver and heard him moan. You watched his face as Caleb settled inside of him and noted that he was, in fact, blushing a deep sapphire, painting his cheeks a lovely color. He was panting, eyes twitching shut when Caleb finally bottomed out inside of him. Caleb cooed him, running his hand through the other's hair, his voice soft and still wavering.

 

"You are doing so good, Connor. You, too, [Y/N]." Caleb was whispering, placing another kiss to the back of Connor's neck. "I want you to move, Connor. Please all three of us at the same time. You can do that, can you not?"

 

Connor nodded and did as told, his hips stuttering forward into you before he slid back, moaning loudly before snapping his hips forward again. He kept repeating the back and forth motion, his legs shaking. You bucked your hips against his, making his job easier, but also so you could feel even more. Connor was a mess, voice breaking into static as he fucked himself on both of you, body twitching. One of his hands latched onto your shoulder and you could feel it shaking with the rest of him. He was moving faster, his hips rolling fluidly between the two of you.

 

Caleb stayed still, only running one of his hands across Connor's back, his steely eyes on you. You may have been rolling your hips to match Connor's but you couldn't take your eyes off of Caleb. The pleasure from Connor's powerful thrusts were enough to make you want to close your eyes and soak it all up, but Caleb's stare was enough to keep them open. Besides, Caleb was whispering in Connor's ear, eyes still on you, hand on his hip. You could feel Connor's hips jerking erratically, bringing forth filthy moans from your mouth. You grasped onto his arms and felt them quake underneath your fingers. You were so close to the edge, body feeling overheated from the pressure of it. You wanted to hear what Caleb was saying but the feel of Connor fucking you even faster made all else fall from your mind.

 

Connor picked up speed and you could feel your orgasm growing ever closer. Said android was looking down at you, eyes heavy lidded and mouth agape, words of praise coming out in jumbled heaps. You barely cared for what he was saying at the moment, your mind was blank and your body was tensing, waiting for release. Connor leaned down, his lips ghosting across your ear, shuddering and static filled words filtering across them. You could hardly make out what he was saying even if you tried to listen. 

 

"You are close, Connor." Caleb was panting, face a stunning shade of blue. "I can feel it coiling inside of you. I want you to come, Connor."

 

Connor did just that, coming with a pleasured cry. His hips stilled inside of you, pumping his release deep into you. You moaned at the feeling, wrapping your arms around his body and kissing along his jaw and ear. He was shaking against you, yours and Caleb's name dripping from his lips. Just as he started to recover, Caleb snapped his hips forward, surging Connor deeper into you and, in turn, you groaned at the feel of it.

 

"I want you to come next, [Y/N]." Caleb said, fucking into Connor like his life depended on it. "Connor, touch them."

 

Connor sluggishly complied, his fingers dipping between your bodies to play with you, bringing you all that much closer to release. Even with Caleb praise filled words cascading over the both of you and fucking Connor like it was his last, Connor didn't stop stroking along you, either. He kept his thrusts in time with Caleb's eyes closing. You cried out, feeling your orgasm wash over you. Your body tensed up, shaking underneath the two above you. They didn't stop even as you came down, not until Caleb finally gave one last faltering thrust into Connor with a choked moan. 

 

Slowly, the three of you untangled from each other and lied down on the bed. For a moment, everything was silent aside from the padding of Sumo trotting about and your labored breath.

 

"That was... fun." You supplied, looking at the pair beside you with a lopsided grin. "We should do this again sometime."

 

"I agree." Connor said, already back to his usual self.

 

"As do I." Caleb said, the smile spreading across his lips looking genuine and satisfied. It made you smile back. "That was quite the pleasurable experience. I enjoyed my time with you two."

 

You looked over the two, seeing that Connor was in the middle with you and Caleb on either side of him. You rolled closer to them, hugging Connor close and grabbing Caleb's hand, of which he squeezed in return. You wanted to stay like that for a while, feeling their cooling bodies against yours. It felt right, like it was supposed to be this way. You placed a chaste kiss on Connor's skin, a pleased sigh escaping you. 

 

Of course, good things don't last forever. Caleb slipped out of the bed, still smiling. 

 

"I will cook you something to eat," He said, not bothering to put his clothes back on. "I will also bring you back something to drink with it. In the meantime, you should bathe and rest. I will be back momentarily."

 

Then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

 

"I don't want to get up," You mumbled, cuddling Connor closer against you. "This feels too good."

 

Connor snickered and kissed your forehead before moving away to stand up. You whined at the loss of contact.

 

"If it makes you feel any better," Connor began, holding his hand out to you. "I could bathe with you."

 

You agreed and made you way to the bathroom, hand in hand with Connor. He ran the water to just the right temperature and the two of you slipped inside, you resting your back against Connor's solid chest. He held you close as you cleaned your body, kissing everywhere his mouth could reach. It was then that you heard a loud ruckus coming from what you presumed to be the kitchen. You could hear Caleb's smooth voice and Hank's loud one, yelling something about having gone blind from Caleb's nudity. 

 

You giggled and pressed yourself closer to Connor, ignoring the exasperated yells from Hank. He'll get over it eventually, like he always does.


	2. Markus's Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally uploading this damned chapter kfjsdk;jf Took me long enough lol I will say, though, that I am crazy tired work was exhausting and the story may be not be all that good because of it dkfhdkjf sorry in advance if it isn't 
> 
> Also, just in case no one is aware, this is following Please, May I? where you'll just be kissing, like, every android and dating them!! THIS ONE is where you fuck all of them jksdlfkjs North's chapter is next!!
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!!

Hands were pulling you by your hips, gently lowering you onto their lap. As soon as you were seated, you couldn't help but notice the bulge poking up into your ass, hard and unyielding. Those same hands wrapped around your front to undo the fastening of your pants, helping in sliding them and your shoes off. A kiss was pressed to the back of your neck and you shivered as their hands ran between your legs.

 

"Are you comfortable?"

 

"If I weren't, you'd know, Markus."

 

Markus hummed, pressing another kiss to the back of your neck and rubbing harder on you, eliciting a soft moan from you. His hands worked back up to take your shirt off, leaving you completely bare to him.

 

And to the other two who were watching.

 

You glanced in front of you, seeing Connor and Caleb intently observing the display in front of them. You saw their LEDs were a bright yellow, more than likely absorbing as much information as they could. Connor had a hand down his pants and you could clearly see him stroking his cock beneath his trousers. Caleb, on the other hand, had his cock out and in his hand, stroking languidly as he watched. Seeing the two of them jerk off in front of you like that was somewhat embarrassing but thrilling all the same.

 

Markus didn't seem to mind, rolling his hips to grind his clothed erection against your ass. Markus's hands were still playing at you and you spread your legs further for him as you tried to rock your hips back to meet his.

 

Perhaps Markus could have picked a better place for this, though.

 

The four of you were, of all places, outside at the park that you had first met Markus at. He had found a secluded area where he had decided to invite the three of you to. He had a few little sandwiches sat out for you and a thick blanket that fit all four of you on it. At first, you all had just talked and you were fine with that since Markus proved himself to be good company. Then Markus wanted kisses. Kisses turned into touching, touching turned into grinding, and grinding had turned into this. It was a pleasant happenstance but you were scared of being caught by some random passerby.

 

"You look even better than I had imagined," Markus was sighing into your skin, hands picking up speed between your legs. You could feel him smile when you moaned. "You sound better, too."

 

"You've had fantasies about them?" Caleb was asking, voice far too calm for the situation. "May we be privy to what they are?"

 

Markus laughed a bit, his hips rolling up again. "Perhaps some other time, Caleb. I'd much prefer to live in the moment. Wouldn't you?"

 

Caleb had nodded in response, eyes scanning over your body. It made you shiver.

 

"Are you ready for me?" Markus whispered against your neck before licking a stripe up it. "I've been waiting a while for this."

 

You nodded, another moan slipping from your lips. You saw Connor crawl forward and he lifted you up by your ass, allowing Markus to shimmy his pants down to his ankles. Caleb helped him pull them off the rest of the way and Markus thanked him with a smile. 

 

Soon, Markus had you lowered back down and you could feel his cock pressed against your entrance, the feel of his pre come spreading on you. 

 

"Are you sure?" Markus asked again, voice soft and smooth. 

 

"I'll be fine, Markus. Just, please, fuck me."

 

He hummed, slowly pushing his cock into you. Inch by inch he slid in, your body shivering and mouth flung open in a moan. He was so thick, easily filling you as he bottomed out with a low groan. You whined, legs twitching a bit at the feeling. You were already panting, heart hammering in your chest and body flushed. The two of you stayed still, the wind blowing softly and cooling your heated skin.

 

"Bounce," Markus's voice was dipped an octave lower, hands already moving your hips up. "Bounce on me until you come."

 

That sounded like a plan to you so you did as told, bouncing your hips gently on him. You moaned, hands resting behind you on the blanket, basking in the feeling of him stretching and filling you just right. You slowly picked up speed, trying to stifle your moans by biting your bottom lip. Markus ran a hand over your stomach and chest, groping and rubbing wherever he could. It had you rolling yourself harder on him, eyes screwing shut as you took in the pleasure.

 

"You look divine," Markus moaned, hips rocking up to meet yours. "You feel so tight. You're so good. So good. Amazing."

 

His praise had you feel like you were glowing, a barely there smile trying to work on your lips. You could only moan his softly name in response, head lolling back onto his shoulder. You could feel his chest rising and falling underneath you as you fucked yourself on him. He was almost constantly whispering praise in your ear, a hand running over what expanse of your body it could reach. It left you feeling more warm than his cock did, somehow, but you embraced the feeling gladly.

 

It was then that you felt a hand slip between your legs, rubbing at you eagerly, causing a surprised moan to fly from your mouth before you could stop it. 

 

Looking down, you saw Connor touching you, his cock finally free from its confines. His face was blushing blue and he was panting, stroking himself quickly as he kept playing with you. The sight had you reeling, your hips slowing down some. Markus made up for it, though, thrusting slow and hard into you, forcing your hips to match his pace. He fucked you borderline gently, moans and praise flowing from him just as slowly. You couldn't hold your moans back now, especially not since Caleb had come to your side, mouth pressing open mouth kisses wherever he could. You could see him rocking his hips up to meet his fist, licking along the side of your ribs.

 

All three of their names were falling from your lips in random intervals as they kept pleasuring you. You could feel yourself growing closer to your climax, body starting to tremble from their ministrations. Connor leaned forward, kissing you heatedly. His tongue was wrapping with yours and you could do nothing but follow his lead, moaning and mewling into his mouth. You felt overwhelmed, smothered, choked. It was exactly what you wanted, though, and your ensuing moans let all three of the androids know. 

 

Markus leaned you forward with his body, still rolling his hips up to yours, his cock hitting deep inside of you. He sucked along your shoulder and you could feel Caleb's mouth clamp over your nipple, swirling his tongue over the hardened nub. You whined, Connor's tongue still tangling with yours, his had still working on you. God, you were so close, your orgasm rushing to the edge and ready to fall. You felt your mind spinning at their attention, body wanting to meld to all of them at once. How were they all so good at pleasing you?

 

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Caleb was suddenly by your ear, licking a stripe on the outer shell of your ear only to blow cool air on it afterwards. You moaned again. "I can tell. You're legs always twitch when you're close."

 

Your legs were indeed twitching, just as he said they would. You didn't bother answering him, though, Connor's mouth on your not giving you much reason to. 

 

Connor finally broke the kiss, leaning back but still working his hand on you while he jerked off quickly. He was looking down where Markus was fucking you and moaned. With a shudder, he came, your name leaving his lips. He came right where you and Markus were joined, body leaning forward with the force of it. He panted for a moment before leaning down and spreading you, licking up as much of his own come as he could. Markus moaned long and low at that, Connor's name leaving his mouth softly.

 

Feeling Connor's tongue roll across you just so pushed you over the edge, your orgasm washing over you. You rocked your hips harshly against Markus as you came, body trembling hard against him. Markus fucked you through your orgasm and your mind felt hazy. You knew you were crying out their names as Markus maneuvered you until he had you on your stomach, ass pressed up against his thrusting hips. He fucked into you harder and faster than before at that angle, his torso leaning across your arched back and his mouth at your ear.

 

Markus moaned your name, his rhythm faltering the longer he kept going. "I'm about to come. You gonna take it? You gonna take it all?"

 

You nodded, voice broken and high pitched. Everything fell away aside from the delicious sliding of his cock, your hands digging into the blanket beneath you. It didn't take much longer for him to come, hips pressed flush to your ass as he did. You could feel his release inside of you and it had you writhing under him. When he came down, he kissed the side of your face, a soft hum coming from him.

 

"I haven't finished just yet." Caleb was kneeling by you but he wasn't looking at you. He was looking at Markus. "May I?"

 

Markus hummed again and opened his mouth. For a moment, you were confused. Then Caleb slid his cock into Markus's mouth and it all clicked. Markus sucked languidly on Caleb, a pleased hum coming from the android on top of you. Slowly, Markus started to thrust again and you started to tremble again, surprised to find that he was still hard. 

 

Caleb came shortly after, a small groan coming from him. Slowly, he slipped out of Markus's mouth and you could hear him swallowing Caleb's come, licking his lips.

 

"Perhaps we should clean ourselves up and head home, now." Connor already had himself together, looking nothing like he just came on your stomach. "It is getting quite late, after all."

 

"You're right," Markus shifted until he was out of you and you both whined at the loss.

 

The three men helped you get yourself together. It mostly consisted of Caleb gathering your clothes, Markus pressing tender kisses to your lips, and Connor licking up the come that was dribbling down your legs. Finally, Markus parted ways with you, another sweet kiss as his farewell. On your way home with Connor and Caleb, you had to lean heavily onto them, your legs a bit wobbly as you walked. They easily supported your weight, however, taking you the short distance home.

 

You could swear you heard an agonized voice screaming pure frustration into the air, though. It sounded familiar, almost like Hank's voice. A quick look around showed that you were alone, so you shrugged it off. You were probably just paranoid.

 

Unbeknownst to you, Hank was actually screaming in pure frustration and agony, asking God why he was cursed to see such unholy things like you getting fucked by three androids. He wanted to cry.


End file.
